(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention improves the conventional fixed type double flow circuit heat exchange apparatus by adding an automatic exchange fluid flow rate modulation function so as to timely change the temperature distribution status between the fluid and the heat exchanger, or to modulate the composition ratio of the gaseous or liquid state pumping fluid, and further by arranging a heat exchanger inside the fixed type heat exchange apparatus to be insertingly installed or coated with penetrating type or absorbing type moisture absorbing material, or by adapting the heat exchanger itself to have a concurrent dehumidification function to include a dehumidification effect in the total heat exchange function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional double flow circuit heat reclaim device or total heat reclaim device, through which a gaseous or liquid state pumping fluid is passed, may include:
1) a fixed type fluid heat reclaim device;
2) a fixed type fluid total heat reclaim device;
3) a rotary type fluid heat reclaim device; or
4) a rotary type fluid total heat reclaim device.
Such heat reclaim devices are usually selected to operate at a set flow speed, and hence their heat exchange efficiency is affected by the temperature difference between the input and output sides, or fluid composition differences in the heat exchange spaces between the gaseous or liquid state fluids, or differences in fluid flow speeds and temperature differences in the heat exchange spaces between the gaseous or liquid state fluids. Further, the conventional heat exchangers are unable to modulate the heat exchange flow rate so as to modulate the fluid composition difference between the gaseous or liquid state fluids in the heat exchange spaces, or to achieve an automatic modulation function that proactively modulates the heat exchange flow rate, thereby achieving an energy saving effect by matching the temperature difference or humidity difference.